the_wings_of_fire_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Princess Opaque
OPAQUE "She didn't just want love, she wanted to be loved."'-Prince Radiance' APPELLATION Name Origin: '''Princess - the daughter of a monarch. Opaque '''- '''not able to be seen through; not transparent. '''Current Name: '''Princess Opaque '''Nickname(s): '''Opal, Opaque '''Variants: '''Opaque '''Former Name(s): '''None '''Future Name(s): None CHARACTERIZATION Biological Gender: '''Female '''Preferred Pronouns: She/Her Sexual Orientation: Heterosexual Maturity: Adult DEPICTION Build: Opaque is a quite small female Silverwing with a slim scales that makes herself look only a little bit larger. She is still pretty small for her age at the height of seventy inches. She's not very slender of muscular but she does have a little bit of muscles with her short limbs and talons. Eyes: 'Opaque has large, pale blue eyes with navy undertones. They're quite hard to read, making it hard for people to tell if she's sad, mad, or cheerful. '''Scars '''None. '''Simple Description: '''A small grey Silverwing female with pale navy eyes. '''Style of Speach: '''Soft, Quiet, and Soothing '''Sounds like: '? '''Speach deflect: '''Mumbles often '''TEMPERAMENT Sensative: Opaque gets quite sensative when cats start to talk about her or if something bad involves her. Opaque called her a freak due to her condition of height and being caught in family feuds. Pushover: '''Opaque is a major pushover though. She doesn't like getting into arguments or fights so you could easily make fun of her and she wouldn't do anything. You could hurt her and she wouldn't do anything. Probably because she's too afraid or just doesn't know how to respond without causing more trouble. But her kindness can be take control of and manipulated as well. '''Antisocial: '''Opaque isn't your average social princess that comes up and says hi. She usually just keeps to herself because she is afraid other cats will call her a freak and hate her and bully her like the dragonets in her past. She also has a major fear of embarrassing herself in front of others so she usually sticks to the sidelines. '''LINEAGE Father: '''Whitewisp - NPC | Alive '''Mother: ? - NPC | ? Brothers: N/A Sisters: ' N/A '''Offspring: ' Prince Lucid - OC | Alive Prince Radiance - OC | Alive '''RELATIONS Relationship Status: '''Taken '''Counterpart: '''Prince Bitter - OC | Alive '''Ex-Counterpart: '''N/A '''Currently Attracted To: '''Prince Bitter '''Shippings: '''N/A '''Cats Currently Attracted To Opaque: '''Prince Bitter '''ADORATIONS Colors: '''Dark colors like the colors in the starry night sky '''Food: Elk Season: Winter/Leaf-bare Weather: '''Cold '''Activites: '''Watching the stars '''DESPISES Colors: '''Bright colors like the sun '''Food: Fish and Rabbit Season: Summer/Green-leaf Weather: '''Extremely hot and Extremely cold '''Activites: Battles, Clan meetings PHOBIAS Claustrophobia- The fear of small spaces. Opaque has been scared of small spaces ever since a group of dragonets trapped her in a tunnel "for fun". She was scared and alone and passed out. She has been scared of small spaces ever since. Gelotophobia - The fear of bullying Opaque has grown to have a fear of bullying ever since the cats in her old allience bullied her. She hates it so much and has become antisocial and keeps to herself because of it. PREFERENCES Mental Admirations: '''Wip '''Physical Admirations: '''Wip '''Mental Aversions: '''Wip '''Physical Aversions: '''WIp '''Current Mental Perspective: '''Wip '''Current Attractions: '''N/A '''Gender Preference(s): 100% Male COMMENDATIONS Coding format by Geckoko Category:Original Characters Category:Silverwing